Gold & Blood
by Ushio-chan
Summary: Second part of my Witchcraft Trilogy. Bella and the Cullens are living in London, but there are new problems to face. Tanya wants Edward, Aro wants her magical blood and her old friends, the witches want her back. What will happen? CHAPTER 6 is up!Lemons!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Ms

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Ms. Meyer. **

**N/A- Ok, I had this idea for a prologue and decided writing… I'm not the kind of writer who can afford rejecting a good idea. And also, I was waiting for the beta correcting the chapter. I posted before she had the opportunity to proof it. **

**I think it was missing something… the terror and the suspense that marked the first part of the story. This one will be slightly different, but this still is suspense and the rate is for the violence. **

**Enjoy and review!**

Prologue

The Death

?POV

Oh, how sweet is the witch's blood. Like honey milk. I put my hand on her delicate hair, pulling her closer. She tried to reacted, but all she could do was moaning. Poor girl. I'm sure her lover must be looking for her. But it's too late.

Aro is going to be so happy. I wonder which amazing powers we'll receive from her. Her telekinetic? Or her natural powers… the famous arch and arrow made of pure light? I can't wait to see. We should have done this earlier.

We left her and she fell on the ground, unable to move or to make a sound. It's better this way. Her chocolate brown hair was in deep contrast with her too pale face.

Ding dong dung. The witch is dead.


	2. Chapter 1 The Lovers

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me!**

**N/A:**** It tells a bit about Bella's past. I believe you guys could be a bit curious. I won't get into too many details, because the third part will be all about her past. But it'll take some doubts. I hope. ; **

**Just a little explanation: Bella is a witch. She immortal and unable to age. And the Cullens are vampires. They left Forks because wasn't safe anymore. **

Chapter 1

The Lovers

London, 1708

4 days until Christmas

_BPOV_

The audience in the Rose Theater rose and applauded enthusiastically when the last line of Romeo and Juliet was brilliantly declaimed. Gold and silk shone under the light of thousands of gas lamps, like a very expensive rainbow. It was impossible to choose what to look at, between the jewels and the fancy fabrics, the high silver wigs that adorned some of the people heads or the pearls on the ladies' necks. Exotic and fantastic painted and jeweled fans were seen and flapped everywhere. Yes, sir! We were really far away from Forks, thank you very much.

People applauded more when the full cast came back to the stage and made a deep reverence. I could feel tears of pure joy falling down my face. During the whole play, Edward muttered Romeo's lines on my ear. We were alone on the balcony. When Romeo died, he pulled my face back to his and kissed me, tenderly, while the audience seemed hypnotized by death and tragedy. It was a scandalous behavior to show affection like that, but I couldn't bring myself to care. We didn't share the tragedy from the stage. We would live forever.

Oh, I love London.

_Flashback_

"_The Cullens had left to hunt on the very afternoon we met the Inquisitor. We would be taking a trip to England, so, they must be prepared. Edward wanted to stay with me, but I insisted on him leaving with his brothers and sisters. I didn't need a baby sitter. I could take care of myself._

_Most of the time._

_I took off my shoes and snuggled on the large, cream sofa of the living room, in front of the fireplace, with one of my very used copies of King Lear. The house was unusually calm and silent, except for the wind outside .I let my mind be occupied by Lear's drama. When Cordelia was being expelled from the country, I heard someone knocking on the door. For a second, I thought one of the inquisitor's men was here to arrest me. But it was much worse._

"_Bella! Open this door right now! I want to talk to you!" _

_It was Jacob. _

_I sighed and got up from m__y very unladylike position and went to the porch, without opening the door yet. "What do you want, Jacob?" I asked, quietly._

"_I want to talk to you." He said. Something in his voice made me grab my cloak on the wardrobe next to the door, go out and close it behind my back; He blinked at me and I led him to the stairs._

"_You shouldn't be here." I said, as compliment. I pulled the cloak over my shoulders and sat on a step. "You broke the treaty."_

"_It's good to see you too." He muttered and sat besides me "Look, you have to be careful. There is a dangerous man in the city… a church man. You should watch out."_

"_I know, Jacob."_

"_Would__ you like to stay in La Push until things calm down? We can protect you." He asked me anxiously. Hope made his dark eyes shine like onyx under the sun._

_Oh, no._

"_Thanks, Jake. This is really kind .But I can't. I'm leaving…we are all departing from Forks. Tonight."_

_He gasped and his face __paled. For a second, I thought he would have a stroke."What? No!"_

_I sighed "I'm sorry, Jacob" The headache I felt earlier was coming back. I couldn't face him, so I looked away, to the exuberant gardens of the Mansion. The peaceful view of the daisies and roses didn't save me from the impact of Jacob's hiss._

"_You...you are sorry?" his voice broke. Somehow, it looked like I had slapped him. He looked so hurt. Why is it always so difficult? "You are throwing your life away! These people... They are monsters! Why can't you see that, Bella? What are you doing with your life?"_

"_What do you think, Jacob? Surviving__." __**(N/A: Does anyone notice the similarity between Bella's line and Sawyer's? Sawyer from **_**Lost,**_** I mean.)**_

_End of flashback._

Edward pulled my hand and kissed it, while the others left the theater. I felt a chill from his cold lips and my face got hot. "So, did you like my surprise?"

"I loved it! How did you know I love this place?" I couldn't help beaming. It was Shakespeare and the Rose Theater. What else could I do? The vampire boy was a genius!

He chuckled as he, as a gentleman, carefully held my fingertips and escorted me through the crowd until the exit of the theater. Everyone was chatting cheerfully around us. "Who doesn't? So, are you ready for the next surprise?"

"There is more than one?" I groaned. I didn't like surprises, but I had to admit this one was pretty good. I took a second thought. "Huh… maybe. If you tell me."

"Silly Bella. If I tell you, it's not going to be a surprise. So, you'll have to trust me." He led me outside, where many carriages and horses passed on the crowded street. We got a _Hackney_ and went to Chelsea, passing by the Tamisa. The moon was reflected on the water, but still was cold. I relaxed, feeling his hand on mine and I looked at the people outside, and the houses. London has changed a lot since the last time I was here, about eighty years ago, a few decades before the Great Fire.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered in my ear. I turned to look at him and a gas lamp illuminated his honey golden eyes. He was breathtaking.

"I hope we can stay here a little longer than in Forks."

"We all want to, Bella. Let's hope things got less troublesome this time. You look like this isn't your first time here." He smiled, playing with my fingers.

"You're right. This is my third time. Somehow, I always come back. And you?"

"I've been here once, about fifteen years ago. We had some business in town."

I looked at him, curiously. He was so close to me. He pulled me to a warm hug and I caressed his soft hair. He trilled the way from my temple until the hollow of my throat in small, sweet kisses. I was being dazzled by him the whole night. If he wanted to bite me now, I'd accept without moving a finger to stop him. His free hand looked for mine and intertwined our fingers and he pulled our hands and kissed my fingers. I shivered, smiling. He kissed my smile. "Edward?"

"Huh?"

"May I ask you something?" My breathing was getting heavy and he chuckled, brushing softly his lips on mine. I felt I could stay like that forever.

"Yes?" He pulled away, just an inch, so we could look at each other. I caught my breath and asked.

"Do you feel lust for my blood?" I asked quickly, my curiosity winning over my fears or even my shyness.

In one second he was on the other side of the bench. His face was sharp on the darkness, like a diamond and I couldn't see his eyes. He seemed hurt. I think I offended him. Oh, God, I shouldn't have asked this. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? "Why do you ask?" his voice was husky.

"I am just curious." I answered, insecure because of his reaction. I felt strange because he was away from me. I wanted to retract that question. But still I wanted to know.

He was silent for a long time. Just the horses and the city noises broke the silence. Carefully and slowly, he came back to my side and held my hand. I was ready to apologize to him, when he answered, in a very low voice.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" I looked at him. He pulled my hand again and sniffed my wrist. I kept very still.

"Yes, because you smell delicious, but not like food… like some kind of exotic flower, beautiful, but dangerous. And no… it's like biting a werewolf" he wrinkled his nose "But not in the sense it's gross, but it would be like breaking a taboo. Something wrong. Your kind has some kind of effect on us that pushes vampires away."

"That's why Rosalie doesn't like me?" I asked in an impulse.

"I'm sorry about my sister's behavior." He sighed "But it would be far worse if you were human. She's just jealous of you. But she'll get over it. Just give her sometime to get used to it."

I widened my eyes at him "Excuse me? _Rosalie_ is jealous of _me_? _Rosalie,_ the most gorgeous creature in the world." I laughed at the remote possibility. Of course Edward was just being kind "I don't think so!"

Edward frowns. "You really don't see yourself very clearly, Bella."

"Uh-huh. Right. And what about..." I couldn't finish the sentence, because he put his finger on my lips, brushing it gently. "Enough questions for today miss. It's my turn now." He chuckled. I opened my mouth to protest, but he was faster. "And for the next few days, too."

I gulped at the possibilities and the driver stopped the carriage "We're here, sir!" He opened the door and helped me get down. With that dress, it wasn't easy. Alice definitely went overboard again. The long sleeved dark green dress was big like a freaking boat and heavy like one too. But at least, it keeps me warm. I stepped on the sidewalk and looked at the old, but yet pretty building. It was full and looked warm from the street. Edward paid the driver and led me to the entrance. Families were all around, travelers and Royal guards were sitting around the mahogany tables, heavy with the plates and candles. The smell of lamb and fresh bread was all over the place. My mouth watered and I had no idea that I was that hungry.

"What is this place?" I asked him, while we were conducted to one of the reserved tables at the back of the room by a young blond girl, with blonde braids appearing under her clean white cap. She looked completely stunned by Edward and he smiled, hypnotizing her.

"Go…good evening, sir! Ma'am!" she blushed and made a small reverence. I bit my lip to not laugh. The poor girl didn't seem older than fifteen and was having her young heart being broken by Edward in three seconds. Oh, boy, being human sucks. Not that I had better luck. "Would you like to have dinner? The soup is very good."

"Bring her a bowl of soup, bread and wine, please." ordered Edward and the girl nodded and left us, her braids swinging with her long brown skirt. Even the back of her neck was pink, dear God. When I looked back, Edward was observing me. I raised an eyebrow. "Trying to dazzle me too?"

He chuckled, softly "Just trying to put my ideas in order. We didn't have much time to talk since we met, did we? When we weren't saving kids, you were interrogating me. But I don't know much about you."

"What would you like to know?"

"Where were you born?" he shot, directly. The girl came with my order and quickly left. I took a spoon and tasted the soup. Delicious. The lamb meat melt in my mouth.

"I was born in Galway, Ireland, in 1494."

He frowned "You don't have the accent"

"Because I moved to England just after I was born."

He nodded "What is the place you were going, before you meet us? What kind of village is it?"

I took a gulp from the wine and answered "Well, I have never been there, but my friend, Angela, told me it's a community of witches, hidden in the mountains. I heard it's near a lake and the witches have a nice friendship with the Indians there. It's occupied by tribes from Britain and France. They built some kind of castle there"

"A what?"

"_A castle_. You don't expect us to live in caves, do you?" I asked, insulted. I grabbed the bread and took a bite.

"Actually, I do. You keep saying tribes" he shrugged. But I could see the his teasing smile on his flawless lips. "I kind of imagine like some kind of La Push place"

"Excuse me; we live on the 18th century, Mr. Cullen. I really don't recall dancing naked under the moonlight! We are not savages!" I said, abandoning the soup and holding the spoon as a knife. Edward bent down his head and started laughing. I blushed when I realized what I had said.

"Well, it's a lovely picture, thanks." He said, in his velvet voice. My body got warm and my whole face got even hotter and I turned my attention to the soup. He just chuckled. "Ok, then. Let's change the subject. Where are they? Your... tribe, gang, family?"

I swallowed the soup and looked at him. Now I was cold, very cold. "I lost them many years ago. We were back again in Ireland and some of King Henry's soldiers came and destroyed the village we were living in. I was in the forest, getting some firewood for dinner when they came. When I came back, it was too late. They had already left and I was taken by a Lord. I never saw them again"

His eyes were warm when he whispered "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

I tried to smile, but it was a very sad one "It was a long time ago. Since then, I've been in many places… I can't age, so I have to move when people start asking me questions." He nodded, but his face was hard.

"Did he hurt you?"

"What?" I asked, losing track of my thoughts "Who?"

"The Lord, Bella. Did he touch you?" He rolled his eyes at my clumsiness. But I could see the revulsion and the anger. Would he want a girl who was taken by other man?

I looked at him, shocked. "No. He asked me to marry him, instead. Wise women are pretty useful, he used to say. Stupid, smug man." Just thinking of Sir William Stone makes me feel like kicking something! I rolled my eyes and finished the soup and the bread. I took a gulp of the wine.

"And you… "He seemed to have difficulty in finishing the question. I smiled at him.

"No. I didn't. I don't date humans." I whispered, twining my fingers with his. For a moment, we remained silent.

"Why not?"

"Because they…die."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**N/A – I know it's a short chapter, sorry. But it gives a taste of what's coming next, isn't it? The atmosphere is less oppressive than in Forks, I guess. **

**Please, review! Reviews mean faster chapters! "Evil laugh"**

**Ushio-chan**


	3. Chapter 2 The Joker

Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I'm not Twilight's owner!

Chapter 2

The Joker

_Flashback_

_Jacob looked at me, mortified. Then his face got red and he started shaking. He curled his wrists to try to control himself. I held my breath, but I didn't move. I didn't say a word. I just looked at him, waiting for him to calm down. I was probably being insensitive. But, what else could I do? I wasn't the right person for Jacob and he's under some kind of illusion that we could live happy ever after in a little house with a bunch of kids._

_That was not going to happen. _

"_Jacob!" _

_U__h-oh._

"_Damn it!" he grunted, and quickly, climbed down the stairs to meet his friends, Sam, Quill and, to my surprise, Seth, who were running to the house. Oh, God. This is bad. Really bad. _

"_You shouldn't have come!" he growled to his friends. I stayed where I was. God knows the werewolves weren't my biggest fans. I just pray that the Cullens don't decide to come back now. A little struggle between vampires and werewolves wasn't going to help us to get out of here quickly. _

"_We shouldn't?" asked Sam. He seemed furious. His sharp features were a mask of anger. I think Jacob was screwed this time. "You shouldn't! You got out of your way because of this…" I think he didn't know exactly how to classify what kind of terrible creature I was, so I decided to give him some help. _

"_This what, Mr.Uley? Monster? Freak? "I asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked at me and spat on the grass. _

"_Yes, monster! That is what you and your kind are! I have nothing to discuss with you, woman. Just go back to your house and I... I'll take care of my people. This is none of your business."_

_Oh, no. Hold on a second, now. Nobody will tell me what to do in my own house! Was it my impression or was he a bit nervous? I looked at Seth, but he looked away. He seemed embarrassed at being here. I could see he didn't approve of his brother's behavior. _

_I climbed down the stairs slowly and my voice was also very low. _

"_You cannot tell me what to do. You have no right to be here." I hissed at him." Get out, all of you, before the coven comes back."_

_Jacob got in front of his friends. "Wait, Bella! I haven't __finished talking to you yet. We can fix this!" he turned to his friend " Sam, please. I love her! Can't you just get over this? She saved Seth! And the little kids!"_

"_Hey, I saved her too! We are even!" protested Seth "Aren't we, Bella?"_

"_Yes, we are, Seth. You did great yesterday." I answered. And it was true. He smiled at me and blushed. _

"_Silence!" interrupted Sam and I could see he was about to explode, but his expression softened a bit when he looked at Jacob's anxious face "I'm sorry, my friend. But we'll not have witches refugees on our land. That's not allowed. Now or ever. They are dangerous, unreliable, and unpredictable. If the bloodsuckers tolerate her…"_

_He couldn't finish the sentence because I pointed a finger at the rock just beside him and exploded it. They looked at me, stunned. I guess they forgot I was listening. "That is enough, Mr. Uley. I don't care what you think about me, but you will not address them like that! Get the hell out of my sight before I do something really stupid!" _

"_What is going on here?" asked a calm voice. A few miles behind the pack, the Cullens were approaching us. They didn't seem pleased to see Sam and his friends at their house._

_Oh, God. This is not going to work. _

_End of flashback. _

EPOV

I was still thinking about what she said about dating humans, and how embarrassed she looked after realizing what she'd said. Had she ever considered staying in Forks with Jacob? I really wanted to ask, but I'm kind of afraid of what her answer might be.

We were almost home and we decided to enjoy the evening walking through the park. Most people wouldn't dare do this kind of thing, too scared about being assaulted in some way. And they're right. But vampire-shy people and I believe witches just scared them out. The perv who was a few steps from us decided to turn the other way after seeing Bella.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" I asked, softly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She blinked, sheepishly

"I'm asking you about freaking out everyone who approaches us."

"And how do you know they're freaking out because of me and not you?"

"Because I can read minds." I said, simply.

"Touché!" she said and we both laugh. We passed through the park's gate and we were home.

The house Carlisle bought was at the end of the street, with a hill just behind. It had some animals, but if we wanted something more substantial, we would have to travel outside the city to hunt.

The nearest property was far enough that they don't pay attention to us. The street was long, formed by big mansions and a few fancy ateliers, with white stone as pavement. The houses were also white, and a huge porch was at the beginning, signing the Holland Park entrance. We were just a few blocks away from Chelsea and not too far from the City. A good place to live**. (N/A: I've never been in Holland Park, so I'm making up this, ok?)**

"I think we have visitors!" she said, looking at the illuminated windows of the living room and the sound of a violin being played. The thoughts that came from the house were both dubious and exited. A strange combination.

Oh, damn it! The sisters were there!

BPOV

I felt Edward stiffening besides me as we passed through the gate of our house. Something was bothering him, but I didn't have time to ask. If I did, everyone inside was going to know, so, the only way was to wait and see.

It was good to know the Cullens have some good friends, their life, despite all the material rewards, must be difficult and lonely. I wonder how the Christmas Ball is going to be like.

We went in and I saw the beautiful crystal chandelier filled with candles. It was an amazing scene. The marble floor shone under the amber light, as well the red fabric of the curtains and the many couches and bergeré around the big fireplace. The walls were covered in deep green silk. But all those little details were insufficient when you look at the people here. The Cullens and their friends were comfortably resting there, holding splendid golden glasses. They seemed the gods from "The Garden of Earthly Delights" .They were watching the gorgeous strawberry blond vampire who was playing the violin. She was tall and her perfect features were wrapped in a lovely pearl white gown, her beautiful hair shining like golden fire. God, she looked like an angel. She had her eyes closed until she finished the piece, one of Vivaldi's most recent compositions. When she finished, everybody, including us, applauded. It was really well played. I wonder who she was and which one of the red haired beauties was Tanya.

It didn't take long for me to find out.

The gorgeous creature carelessly dropped the violin onto Emmett's lap and literally flew to Edward's arms. I suppose she flew. I couldn't actually see it.

"Oh, Eddie, my dear! I wanted so much to see you!" she squealed, her arms wrapped possessively around Edward's neck. Her face was buried in his chest. "Why did you take so long?" she purred.

Excuse me? Who was she calling Eddie? Because_ I_ never called him like _that. _And I was his freaking mate! At least, I guess I am! This just doesn't give her the right of calling him Eddie! And hugging him like that either!

What the hell was going on?

**N/A: I really wanted to write this… it's a good reversal having a jealous Bella for once, right? The pictures of the Denali ladies, Eleazar and Carmen****, are in my profile. Well, it's my version, because we don't have much data about their appearance. I hope you guys liked the chapter and the photos. **

**Reviews, reviews, reviews!**

**Ushio-chan**


	4. Chapter 3 Wheel of Fortune

Disclaimer: I'm just a fangirl, not the owner.

Chapter 3

Wheel of Fortune

BPOV

I clenched my teeth and crossed my hands in front of my body, trying to compose myself. I am a well educated young woman. I have served King Henry VIII as one of his stylists. I lived in a noble's house for years. I know perfectly well how to behave myself when we have visitors.

So, while putting an educated smile on my face, I had some fun imagining myself putting my hands on that vampire girl's throat and squeezing it until… until what? Vampires don't need to breathe. Dang!

Breathe, Bella.

So, where was I? Oh yes. I am a lady, so I am not going to tear Tanya's beautiful body into pieces and burn it. I won't roar. I won't destroy the entrance hall of the Cullens' house with my mental powers. It doesn't matter that Tanya has been hugging my mate for all of ten seconds. I would behave myself. I can do that. Of course I can.

I could feel the others looking at us; despite the fact that the other red headed girl, Kate or Irina (who knows?) has started playing too. I could see Emmet and Rosalie dancing to the music. And Alice and Jasper were talking to another couple on the other side of the room. Alice gave me an encouraging look. Esme and Carlisle joined the dance, like swans in a white marble lake. And I was the ugly duck who was being humiliated and I couldn't move a finger.

Breathe, Bella. Breathe.

After what looked an eternity to me, Edward gently but firmly grabbed her wrists and pushed Tanya away, taking a couple of steps away from Tanya and then releasing her wrists. I saw her blinking, shocked. Edward smiled a bit. "Hello, Tanya." His voice was polite, but distant. Thank God. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arm around my waist. I felt myself relaxing in seconds. "I believe you don't know my mate, Miss Isabella Swan. Bella, this is Tanya, a friend of our family."

The beauty looked at me, her huge golden eyes smoldered by dark and long eyelashes shining with something I couldn't identify. Jealousy? Disdain? No, someone as pretty as her couldn't be jealous of me. And, damn, she is gorgeous. Like a Raphael painting. She is even prettier now that I could see her clearly, under the chandelier's lights. Her strawberry blonde hair shone like pink gold. Elegant eyebrows marked her golden eyes. Everything wrapped in white marble flawless skin. Her little pouted lips just made her look even cuter. I think even Helena of Troy would be jealous of her.

And, as Alice said, she had 'feelings" for Edward!

No, no, no.

I realized that I've met her before, but I couldn't remember where. She raised her delicate eyebrows.

"Oh. " She said, making a small reverence "Hello, Miss Swan. You'll forgive me for my previous behavior." She smiled apologetically. Maybe she's not so bad. "Edward and I are _old friends_." She batted her long eyelashes innocently, and I felt a shiver of rage. Oh, God, I hate her. I really hate her! "But we have been introduced before, haven't we?" Tanya asked, politely.

I made a reverence too, surprised by the change of subject. "I had the same impression, miss." I replied, quietly. It was strange being examined by those golden eyes. I mentally retracted my complaints about my dress. If it wasn't for Alice, I would look even plainer than usual.

"It's Tanya" she said evaluating me "Yes, of course. London, 1515. It was a ball at the Lomax's residence. We were introduced very briefly and you danced with Lord Stanhope, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, that's right!" I said, happy because I was able to remember too. It was an important ball at a noble country house and I was able to attend because my queen, Tem, was a great friend of Lady Lomax. Stanhope was a difficult man to placate. He just didn't listen to what people say. "A good man, Lord Stanhope." I lied, shamelessly.

Tanya's her lovely face wore a frown. "I think he didn't have the same impression of you."

I blinked under this direct attack and felt my cheeks heating up with embarrassment. I could feel Edward stiffening beside me, groaning low. I didn't have time to reply, because a very tall and beautiful vampire approached us, escorting a gorgeous lady. Their lovely features were slightly different from the Cullens and the sisters. They weren't so white. I wondered if they were from Italy or maybe, from Greece.

"Edward! It's great to see you again, old friend! " Edward cooled down and I felt myself relaxing too. After being so rudely attacked by Tanya, the smiles on their faces was a great relief "And who is this lovely young lady?" he asked, looking at me and giving me a wink.

Edward chuckled. "Hello, Eleazar and Carmen. This is my mate, Bella." I could see Tanya folding her arms, annoyed. Fortunately, the others continued with their conversations and the song went on. At least our arrival didn't spoil everyone's evening.

"The witch they were talking about?" asked the beautiful young woman. She doesn't look like a day older than eighteen, but Alice had told me that Tanya's family was formed by old vampires. She was beautiful in a silk red dress. Her black hair was pulled away from her lovely face, in a tight bun and wrapped in a golden necklace, with tiny rubies. She was a bit smaller than me. I liked her. We shook hands and she continued "I heard about what happened in Forks. Extraordinary! "

"I had a lot of help." I said, blushing. "I really didn't do anything" Edward chuckled softly and squeezed my hand. I could feel his pride in me.

Carmen put her tiny hand on her sensual chest. "Oh God, Eleazar, did you see that? She blushed! How cute! "

Eleazar laughed. It sounded like rain falling in a calm lake "Welcome to family, my dear. I hope you won't get too scared of us old vampires." He said and his smile disappeared for a second and then came back on brightly "Of course, how rude of me! Would you like a bit of fox's blood? It's fresh. I took it this morning….

I couldn't hear the rest of his sentence because I saw the content of their glasses. Blood. When he tilted the glass, the smell hit me; his voice was getting distant, as if going under a deep lake. Then everything went black.

_Flashback_

"_Cullens." Said Sam, formally._

"_Mr. Uley. What a pleasant surprise." replied Carlisle calmly. He was smiling, but I could see he was cautious. The other seemed to be simply fuming. And Edward most of everyone else. His eyes were fixed on Jacob, who grunted and I felt his grasp. I tried to pull away._

"_I'm sorry about the invasion." said Sam "But my friend, Jacob, is a witch's friend and he was worried about the church man who has arrived…"_

"_Jacob, what are you doing?" I asked, annoyed. He didn't let me go._

"_What I should have done earlier." He groaned. Then, he started walking, taking me with him. I flinched, but he started dragging me. I was totally concentrating on setting myself free, that I wasn't paying any attention to the discussion._

"_Jacob, let this girl go now!" ordered Sam._

"_What are you doing, dude? Are you totally nuts?" squealed Seth. Annoyance and disappointment marking his young features._

"_Jacob, that's not funny!" I hissed. "I said to let me go" I used my free hand and my mental powers to push him away. He didn't move an inch. _

"_Jacob" I heard Edward's calm voice__. He was still with brothers, but her eyes were cold and dangerous "You have three seconds to let her go or I'll kill you right here."_

"_Shut up!" groaned Jacob. He shocks me when I made another try on running away from him. I almost fell. "She should be mine! She made the wrong choice! She's not going anywhere with you filthy bloodsuckers!"_

"_Jacob, stop this right now! You'll kill all of us!" warned Quill nervously, as Emmett and Jasper were approaching them._

"_Stay away from this all of you!" said Jacob in a commanding voice "This is between me and this leech! I just want her. If she comes with me, we won't her anybody. But I'm not leaving her with you"_

"_What?" I asked, revolted "I'm not your pet, you idiot. I don't need your permission! You'll let me go now! Edward!" I was desperate to reach him, but I couldn't. I raised my hand and slapped Jacob hard. With my power. He released me and I turned and ran to Edwards arms. I could hear Jacob roaring behind me. _

_EPOV_

_Bella ran to me and I ran to meet her. Even wit__h all my speed, I couldn't stop Jacob. I was too far away. I couldn't do anything._

_In slow motion, I saw him trembling, starting to phase into a werewolf. In a brusque movement, he tore her back with his claws. I was a couple of inches away from her. I could see the surprise on her face and the pain. The fear. I smelled the blood rushing away from her body. I reached her and wrapped my arms around her._

"_Carlisle!" I cried out. Jacob's friends held him, to stop him from coming closer. I didn't even notice. I didn't have time. In one second, she was with me. In the other, dozens of black birds flew away, leaving my arms empty. I saw them flying to the tempestuous skies. Bella. My Bella. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder, but I pushed it away._

"_Oh, my God! Bella! No!" screamed Alice, starting to sob. She kneeled beside me and Jasper held her. Rosalie gasped and I heard her growling, as well as Emmett and Esme. They tripped the wolves, to prevent any kind of escape. They would die here today. For my Bella._

"_You shouldn't have done that, dude." hissed Emmett. "That was really, really stupid"_

_I looked at Jacob. I saw everything in red._

_In a second, I had his throat in my hands. He gasped for air 'Why? She didn't want you! You miserable, filthy dog! You took her from me!" I squeezed more. He tried to pull away from my grasp. To my distress, I could see his eyes full of tears._

"_I'm sorry. I lost my control. I didn't want to." He muttered (N/A: I'm sorry, Jake's fans. But, in my opinion, something like that would happen sooner or later if Bella had chosen Jacob instead of Edward.)._

"_You're sorry?" I yelled at him, shaking his huge body as it was nothing "I'll break your neck that's why you're sorry! I'll kill all your friends and the next three generations of your useless family, you bastard!" _

"_Do it." He asked in a husky voice. "Please."_

"_Edward!" I heard Alice beaming. I felt a tiny hand on my arm and looked at her, my brows raised "Let him go! I mean, you don't want to kill him now."_

_I couldn't believe this was happening. But it was Alice and __this explains everything. I clenched my teeth, trying to be patient._

"_Of course I will,__ Alice. This mongrel just killed my mate if you don't recall!"_

"_Well, that's the thing! She's not…"_

_I felt movement in the air behind me and I turned my head to see the black birds coming back. I dropped Ja_cob _like garbage on the ground and slowly, walked to them. I could see them turning into Bella. A sob escaped from my throat when I hugged her, feeling her warm body close to mine. She was breathing heavily and she was bending on me. "Bella" I whispered. She was here. My angel._

"_Hello, you." She said, with a faint smile "I'm going to be fine. I just have to heal this."_

"_Ok." The world seemed brighter while she rested her head on my chest. I caressed her hair, being careful to not hurt her and I sat on a step with her in my lap. I could feel her warm power heating up her body. She muttered something like a song, but it was in a language I didn't know. Gaelic, she said once. The witches' language. She closed her eyes and buried her face on my chest._

_I looked up to my family and I saw their happy faces, while they were keeping the pack still, locking their arms in their steel grip. Even Rosalie seemed relieved. Carlisle came and examined her wounds. He seemed pleased with what he saw. "What a strong young lady you are, my dear." He said "You're doing well. For a moment, I thought we had lost you"_

"_Hey, Carlisle!" called Emmett "What we should do with these dogs "You know, they are quite stinky. Should we kill them now? We have to leave, you know._

"_I know, Emmett. But this is Bella's decision." _

_End of Flashback_

_APOV_

"Oh. My God." snorted Kate when Edward took the fainted Bella to the other room. "Did you guys see that? That was so funny!" The other two giggled and I noticed Carmen and Eleazar trying to keep an even face, but with no success. I just glared them.

Irina walked to her, putting her wrist dramatically on her forehead "Oh, my. I can't smell this, Edward. Its blood!" she mimicked Bella, except for the fact that Bella didn't say a word. She just passed out. It would be funny if they weren't talking about my sister. I watched her fake faint and being held by Kate. Rosalie folded her arms, pissed. Eleazar smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, girls. Please, don't be upset with them. It's my fault that the dear Bella has fainted. I thought witches enjoyed drinking blood. That's why I offered it to her."

"What Eleazar means," explained Carmen "is that we heard some pretty spooky stories about witches. It was silly of him. But what we know about them?"

"Well, Carmen." said Rose with a fake smile "Bella is not a black witch who drinks blood under the moonlight and make rituals with virgins. She's a really caring, lovely person! My brother would never choose any girl who wasn't less than extraordinary." I blinked at Rosalie. I knew she would eventually back off from teasing Bella. But it was great actually, presenting something like this. I wished Bella was here to listen to this.

"Sure, my dear." said Eleazar, raising his glass in a compliment. "Edward took a while, but he chose a beautiful girl to be his mate. I'm sure she's very special."

"She is." I said, coldly.

"Is she?" asked Kate, raising an eyebrow, her bright red hair cascading and making a shocking contrast with her green apple dress. "She's so… plain. Don't misunderstood me. She's pretty, for a witch. I just think Edward could do so much better." She shrugged.

I saw the guys and Carmen leaving to the great saloon to play some cards. Great. The perspective was dreadful. The sisters were going to be troublesome.

"What do you mean?" asked Rosalie, and I could feel her flinch by my side on the couch and Esme squeezing my hand The sisters had given her a hard time trying to get Carlisle. I liked them. They were my friends. But I didn't like them trying to get our boys. I looked at Tanya, who was faking interest on the golden glass. She took a small sip and smiled. "Well, I don't like Edward's girlfriend. She's not good enough for him. I think he needs a new one." **(N/A: Any similarity to Avril Lavgne's song is not a coincidence)**

"This is none of your business, Tanya!" I said to her and the red sisters just giggled. Rosalie growled.

"What, Alice? Are you scared of a little competition?" purred Irina. She was the tallest and her hair was like blood under the moonlight. Dark red, almost brown. But it was different from Edward's copper hair. Irina had a crush on Jasper when we met her. Thank God Jasper never looked at her twice. I think. She crossed her long legs under the golden yellow dress, leaning against the sating cochins. "Or are you scared dear Bella can't handle it?" she laughed.

"Of course she can!" I said between my teeth "Don't you dare hurt her, Irina. You're my friend; but nobody messes with my sister."

Kate, who was just in front of me, put a finger on the blood in the glass and tasted it. "Oh, let's chill, ladies! There is no need for us to fight here. We are all friends." She smiled angelically.

"Ok." said Rosalie, clearly losing her patience "So, you girls back off and we chill. How about that?"

"Oh, come on, Rose! I didn't expect this from you" said Kate, still smiling. Then her eyes widened. She was having an idea. I saw it. I forced myself not to start screaming in anger. "Let's make this fun. A little bet. How about that?"

"What?" asked the three of us, rising together.

"A bet." repeated Kate.

"Between you and us." continued Irina.

"And the prizes are the Cullen brothers;" finished Tanya.

N/A: How about this girl's competition? Oh, don't misunderstood the Denali girls. They're not so bad. I think they just see the Cullen girls as her equals, that's why they like to compete with them. Because it's not easy. They wouldn't do that if they think the girls couldn't handle. It wouldn't be fun.

N/A: I'm really having fun with this part of the story.

I hope you guys liked it.

Reviews, please!


	5. Chapter 4 Strenght

**Disclaimer****: I just write fanfics.**

**N/A- I'm sorry about the long delay. I just had to figure it out what the competition would be. It didn't seem the same as usual, like horse it didn't seem the same as usual, like horse races would work. **

Chapter 4

Strength

_APOV_

"Excuse me?" asked Esme, insulted.

"Hell, no!" shouted Rosalie, her lovely face full of fury "You've got to be kidding me if you think I'll ever bet on my husband!"

I was way too angry to even talk. The mere thought of Jazz's arms around Irina's waist made me sick! However, the opportunity of giving them a hard time had some merit, I had to admit.

The sisters sighed, disappointed.

"Oh, fine!" shrugged Kate, as if betting on our mates wasn't such a big deal. "So, they'll escort us to the ball and we'll have their first dance. Is it okay for you?"

"No, it's not! Emmett is not escorting you to the ball, Katrina! Not now and not ever!" spat Rose, but I put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Wait a second. What if we win?"

"You can't be serious, Alice!" asked Rose and I could see shock and anger in her eyes. I asked her silently, to trust me. She clenched her teeth and nodded. The three of us sat.

"Okay, we are listening."

"Sweet! I knew you wouldn't disappoint us, Alice!" said Tanya, clapping her hands, satisfied. However, I haven't agreed with any of this. Yet. "What would you like _if _you girls win?" she seemed to be really enjoying this. I bet she was already making her plans for Edward. He wouldn't like this.

"Wait. We have to bring Bella here." I said, suddenly realizing. This wasn't just about us, Bella had to agree too. Rosalie rolled her eyes "If we are deciding something about Edward, she has to know."

Rosalie seemed embarrassed. Then she looked at the sisters. I saw the decision taking form. These girls weren't some random bimbos that we could shut down with no effort. We had to stay together.

"Ok, let's get her here."

_BPOV_

I heard a small knock on the door and Edward said, in a normal voice "Come in." Then he turned to me, "Here, drink this. You'll feel better." he whispered, offering me a glass of brandy. I took a small sip and trembled because of the strong taste of alcohol. Alice and Rosalie entered the room and closed the door lightly behind them.

"Hey, sis. How are you doing?" Alice asked with a grin, dancing her way to me. Rosalie followed her cautiously, and her expression was tense. I wondered what she was doing here. She usually doesn't care much about how I'm feeling.

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm sorry about the fainting thing." I mumbled and they all giggled. Alice and Rose sat on the chairs beside us.

"Actually, we have to apologize to you. You always take everything so coolly. I'm sorry you had to watch something like this. It must be… quite disturbing." Alice's smile was hesitant.

"No, no!" I hurried to say, almost letting the drink fall. I wondered if there are any etiquette books to teach on how a witch roommate must behave in a house full of vampires. That would certainly be useful sometimes. "Don't worry about me. I was too stunned that I simply forgot you guys would be drinking blood. I mean you're always so discreet about your diet. I let my guard down. I just get sick with the smell of blood and Eleazar put the glass just under my nose" I shivered with the remembrance of the golden glass full of the brown liquid.

Edward shook his head and sighed, caressing the palm of my hand with his thumb, sending small shivers through my spine. I was finding it really difficult to focus on the conversation. I blinked, trying to clear my mind.

"It was my fault that I didn't stop him from offering you the glass. I didn't think you would pass out." He smiled, sadly. "I'm sorry about that. And about_ them_. They have…some extravagant habits." Edward rolled his eyes "He didn't do on purpose, but it was stupid of him to think you might enjoy drinking blood just because you're a witch."

"Are you mad at him, Bella? I'm sure he didn't mean to offend you." asked Alice.

I sighed. "I'm not mad at him to think like that. The fault behind those rumors is ours, anyway. But I'd like to go back there. "I looked anxiously to Alice. I didn't want to look weak in front of Tanya. Something was telling me she was far from giving up on Edward. I think she understood and said,

"Why don't you give us a minute, Edward? Bella's make up needs some fixing and she has to refresh herself. Nothing for your eyes, anyway. Go play cards outside. Or get a drink." She waved her hand, dismissing him. Rosalie giggled and Edward rolled his eyes at Alice and got up. He gave me one of his dazzling smiles.

"I'll see you outside, then. Are you sure you're okay?"

'Yep! Go on have a drink with your friends. I'll be with you in a minute." I said in an easy voice. The other two kept smiling, but somehow, they were seriously starting to creep me out. I decided to take one more sip of the brandy. It seemed that I was going to need it.

When the door closed behind Edward, Alice quickly took his place beside me on the couch and said "Ok, I need you to stay calm and listen to me."

Seeing her nervous made me nervous too. "What's going on, Alice?" I shot a glance at Rosalie, but that didn't help because I still didn't know why she was here and felt uncomfortable near her.

"Stay calm, Bella. It's nothing serious. It's just…" she said as she stroked the satin material of her peach colored dress "Me and Rose... and _you_ made a bet against the sisters and the prizes are the boys. I mean a dance with the boys." She corrected unwilling. "Whatever. The whole thing is stupid, anyway"

"WHAT?" I shouted and jumped up. I can't believe this! How could they do this to me? "No way! I'm not making bets with Edward as a prize! I've been dating him for four days, Alice!" I really wanted to cry in despair. Why did this Tanya chick have to appear now? _Why?_

"Bella, please!' she said desperately, holding my hands, probably to stop me from broking something. "For Edward, it doesn't matter if it is four days or four years. He already fell for you. He's been so happy since you joined our family. You have no idea." I felt a wave of relief. Did Edward feel the same way I do about him? He was such a mystery to me. I was so sure that I liked him more than he actually felt for me.

"But the problem is, the girls are a bit competitive. I think they got bored and," she seemed irritated "...and they hit on our mates too. " she growled. "I want to teach them a lesson. I want to prove that they can't mess with us. So, I'm saying we go for it and win this thing. Not because of the boys. But for ourselves."

There was fire on her eyes and I squeezed her hands in return. Alice was right. I wasn't giving up on Edward just because some girl who thought she was the best thing in the world was hitting on him. He was my mate and I was fighting for him too! Tanya hasn't won yet.

"Er…sorry for interrupting your moment, girls." said Rosalie, seeming uncomfortable. "But we should go back and see what this bet is about. And Bella," She took a step towards me. I looked at her, surprised. Rosalie was against my presence on the Cullen clan since the beginning and she rarely speaks to me, except, of course, to accuse me of kidnapping kids and to call me 'hobbit girl'.

"I know we had some problems before and the fault was mostly…" I raised a brow to her "Okay, the fault was mine. But I really would like to make a truce. We have to stay together in this." She stroked the skirt of her violet dress and stretched her hand to me. "So, what do you say? Friends?"

I looked at her hand and what she was offering. I was her brother's girlfriend and, even though Edward ignores her opinion about me, I know she's important to him. It hurt me to know that my presence somehow split his family in any way. We were just at the beginning, but we've been through so much. I was so happy she was offering me friendship, that tears came to my eyes, ruining my make up at once. But I didn't care. I shook her cold hand happily.

"Friends."

_EPOV_

I closed the door behind me and saw the sisters and Esme talking quietly in the living room. Carmen had joined them and she was putting some kind of paper on the coffee table. Tanya saw me right way and ran to meet me.

"Hey!" she smiled at me, too close for comfort. "How awful what happened to Bella. Is she alright?" she wanted to know.

"Bella is great. My sisters are with her now. Where are the guys, anyway? I heard a game was on." I said, trying to change the subject.

Irina rose and went to the bottle on the bar and served a full glass of blood for me and another to herself. The spicy scent of fox's blood filled the air. She gave me the glass and I took a sip.

"Great. We really didn't see that coming!" laughed Kate. "Who would imagine the 8th Cullen would be a witch with blood sickness. God, she's definitely one of a kind! You chose well, Edward"

Tanya glared at her. "How long were you together?" she asked, sheepishly under her eyelashes. But I could read the other questions popping up on her head.

"Four days. And, yes, I have kissed her. Many times. No, we haven't slept together. Not that this is your business. Yes, I think she's beautiful." Tanya whined and I felt a wave of guilt. The others silently left the room. "I'm sorry. But I like that girl. Please, don't try to mess with her. She's important to me…"

I stopped talking because I was reading her thoughts. Her eyes shone dangerously. Jasper was right. Women _are_ scary.

"_It's too late for this talk, Edward. We'll win. And I'll get you. If you give me a chance, I'm sure I can make you happy"_

I could feel myself stiffening.

"Stop. I don't want to hear this." My voice was husky with anger.

"_Give me a chance! I'm better than her. She does__n't understand you and what you are! We are equals!" _ Tanya took a step away from me. Her lovely features were full of fear and envy, but still defiant. I felt sorry for her. But I couldn't allow her to hurt Bella.

"Stay away from Bella, Tanya. I won't warn you again."

The door of the room where the girls were talking opened and my sisters and Bella entered. She seemed uncertain at the sight of me with Tanya alone in the room and she stood behind, near the door. Alice, on the other hand, crossed the room and stopped just in front of Tanya.

"We accept your bet. What's the rules?"

What the hell are they talking about?

"Hold on a second? What bet?" I asked.

Alice lifted her tiny chin. "This is a girl thing, Edward. Stay away from this, please."

"No, I won't. I'm reading your mind, Alice, and this is not funny. Bella is not joining some kind of stupid expedition…."

"I'm not a little girl, Edward." said my girlfriend, putting her hands on her hips. "I can take care of myself. We all can. And I'm not alone on this, anyway." She added, glancing quickly at Rosalie, who smiled at her.

_I _glared at Rosalie.

"Cute. Let's see what Emmett is going to say about this whole thing."

Rosalie stopped smiling.

"No, Edward!"

The door to the dining room was spread open and Emmett entered the room, followed by the others.

"What's going on here? Why is everyone so stressed? We could hear you discussing from there! It's a party, guys. Oh, nice to see you're okay, Bells."

"Thanks, Emmett." said Bella.

The sisters flanked Tanya, and Rosalie and Bella did the same with Alice. Emmett and Jasper looked at the scene, puzzled.

"So, Alice, are you telling them, or should I?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Darn you, Edward! This is none of your business!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. But this stupid bet of yours involves other people too!"

"Hey!" said Jasper aloud, "Would you guys, please, let us know what's going on? Alice?"

Alice looked at the sisters, who seemed slightly uncomfortable. Until Irina rolled her eyes and spoke.

"Oh, come on! It's a silly thing, Jazz. We decided to make a little bet. A game actually." She smiled, dazzling "You see I've been collecting some ancient stuff. You know how I love History, especially King Arthur's legend."

Nobody said anything, so she moved her head, asking us to follow her back to the coffee table. Everyone sat on the couches and looked at the document she was holding.

"So, I met someone in a tavern, who was really interested in selling an ancient document. Very precious. Unfortunately, he couldn't read it. Because it was in Gaelic. The old witch language." She turned to Bella and held out the document. " I'm sure you'll recognize this."

_BPOV_

I caught the yellow paper and I felt my hands shaking.

"It's the Book of Shadows" said Irina, explaining to the others, as I remained silent, just staring at the two dragons with intertwined necks. My mouth was dry.

"It's a Book of Shadows." I corrected her, automatically.

"Okay. But it's not an ordinary one, is it?" her smile was triumphant. I looked at her and I could feel my own grin.

"No, it's not. I can't believe this. It's… impossible!"

"I know! I mean, do you see the beauty of the whole thing?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, ladies." Interrupted Emmett and I realized that me and Irina had leaned closer to each other." That's fascinating. But, what are you talking about?" The others chuckled while I blushed a bright pink and sat straight.

"This, Emmett boy, it's a page from Merlin's Book of Shadows! We definitely found gold!"

"Right." He rolled his eyes.

"So, ladies." Interrupted Kate. "The bet is actually a treasure hunt. We have a map that will guide us to a forest on the North, where the guy who gave us this lives. The deal is simple. Whoever gets there first, wins. We already told you what we want. What do you want?"

"You away from our boys." Said Alice, folding her arms "For good."

The sisters didn't even blink. They just nodded. Edward's hand in mine was like stone and his jaw was clenched. He seemed furious.

"Sounds fair." said Tanya. "Anything else?"

"Yes" I said. "The books. At least one of them. If this is what I think it is, I'm sure this man you're talking about may have the Book of Mirror as well."

"And if you lose, you can have it. I just want the Book of Mirror" Irina said, refining the plan.

"No." said Edward.

"Definitely not. It's out of question, Alice!" groaned Jasper, when his little wife tried to discuss it.

Everybody looked at Emmett, who seemed to be seriously thinking about it. A deep silence filled the room for the first time.

"Well, why not?" Em asked "It's kind of hot, this bet thing. You know, girls fighting to get us…" Rosalie smacked the back of his head and everyone laughed, except for Edward and Jasper.

"Carlisle, could you please tell the girls this is completely insane?" asked Edward, when I folded my arms and Alice and Rosalie did the same.

"Okay! I think it's time for us to leave, guys!" said Eleazar, who was observing the whole thing from near the fireplace. He was so silent and the others, so talkative, that I had forgotten him and the blood thing. The sisters and Carmen rose immediately and made a reverence that the Cullen and I mimicked.

"It was a pleasure to see all of you again." said Tanya, smiling, and the others followed her to the door, which was already opened by Esme. Eleazar and Carmen came to talk to me. He kissed lightly, my hand and smiled, apologetically.

"Bella, my dear. I'm so sorry about what happened. I'm ashamed of myself. I really didn't mean to make you sick, or anything."

"It's ok." I said, blushing under the direct gaze of his golden eyes. I felt Edward's arms around my waist tightening possessively and he stretched his hand to shake Eleazar's.

"Goodbye, Eleazar." He said, sourly. I rested my back on his strong chest and looked at the others. I saw Tanya staring at us, just before crossing the entrance door. Sooner than I expected, the visitors had gone.

Jasper waved at the visitors and closed the door.

"I think you ladies owe us an explanation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**N/A: Next chapter I'm planning a bit more fluff. Would you like lemons too? I'm a bit unsure. But, be aware, the girls are going on this trip and it's going to be dangerous. Really dangerous. There is a reason for the "Terror" classification. I'll add lemon if I have at least five people asking.**

**And, my favorite word : REVIEW !**


	6. Chapter 5 The Sun

**Disclaimer: On my profile. **

**N/A: Hello… I finally managed to finish this chapter. It was difficult because I wanted something special and tasty. I hope you like it.**

**I also would like to say thanks to my beta, Zie, who edited this chapter for me.**

**So, here it is chapter 6 with lemon drops. Enjoy **

Chapter 6

The Sun

BPOV

On the next morning, I saw myself climbing down the carriage. It was high winter and it was frosty, but not rainy or would be the worst – snowing. Pin gents of ice pending from the edges of the gothic buildings that pointed accusatory fingers to the pearly gray sky.

London's citizens didn't seem to care, because they filled Notting Hill's streets, and the stores, where you could see Christmas trees filled with colorful ornament.

The crowd, though, was mostly interested in the ferry in the main square, where you could hear some sort of strange noise, despite all the babbling of the crowd. I looked anxiously to Edward and he nodded, but I could see something was bothering him. I didn't have time to ask. He quickly led me in the middle of the people until we were close enough of the main stage, where was standing a boy, no older than 16. He was wearing what looked like a white and tan tunic that barely reached his knees, with golden sandals and jewelry on his wrists and neck. His long, black hair was braided and contrasted with his pale skin, with a hint of olive tone underneath. His eyes were crimson red.

He crossed two circles of iron in front of his face and blew a ball of fire. The crowd went crazy with applauds and awes. I turned to look at Edward and he seemed impressed and exasperated.

"I can't believe this! Is he one of your kind?" I asked when I was finally able to talk. He nodded. "Amazing. I didn't know there were gifted ones like those."

"Benjamin is special," he said, while Benjamin made a deep reverence and left the stage and the other acrobats followed him.

"But…" I was so angry that I could barely talk. If I did that in the middle of the street, I'd get hanged. The exotic boy is blowing fireballs in the middle of London and gets applause. Life is not fair! "Why?"

"It's the circus," he said holding my elbow and leading me away from the stage and in direction of the ferry itself, where people were selling everything from chickens to furniture. It was so much calmer there. Behind us, a middle-aged man with the same pale skin and tunic was announcing a show at the end of the day. "People expect the extraordinary. They pay it to see it. As far as they know, he's using some kind of fuel in the circles as some kind of trick." His face twisted into a disgusted mask, "You'll have the opportunity to see the Great Benjamin in the ball. He and his coven will be attending."

I raised my eyebrows at him. I could understand part of the fascination the vampires inspired people. They were, equally hated and loved. Even Edward. Women stared at him, dazzled, mesmerized by his beauty, his graceful moves. Only his icy touch on my skin made me know he was real. For me, he was like an angel walking by filthy London's streets, paying a little visit to the poor souls, maybe buying a present or two for his angelic fellows. He flashed me his perfect teeth when he noticed that I was staring at him with glassy eyes and I had to remind myself how to breathe. No way was he going to discover how obsessed I was with him.

"I didn't. It was Carlisle's suggestion; He's an old friend of Amun, the owner of the circus. But we are here because I thought we could buy some Christmas presents, what do you think?"

I had to laugh at that, "You are full of surprises, aren't you, Mr. Cullen?"

"I do my best, miss," he said, taking his hat off and making a measure. I heard a group of young ladies giggling; their round and young faces blushed in bright pink. Edward smiled at them and muttered "Ladies." They giggled more and made a measure in response. I could swear I saw the matron who was taking care of the girls flush red too and then started rushing them to the nearer house. They were probably going to order and try on dresses.

I grabbed my fan and quickly beat his arm.

"Behave yourself, Mr. Cullen, " I said, pretending to be annoyed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Swan. I didn't take you as the jealous type." He seemed honestly regretting his actions. I felt my cheeks burning.

"I'm not jealous. I'm concerned about the old lady. She must be having some sort of attack in there." His clear, musical laugh filled my ears. Wow, I was going to miss that. His laugh. His scent. Maybe, if I memorize every single detail about him and this day, I wasn't going to miss him so much. Being so close to him turned difficult to think that on the following day, I would be going to the forests in the north. It was a painful thought, but I couldn't bare Tanya's smug smile either.

"Edward. I almost forgot. I need some supplies for tomorrow," I said, opting for the practical side.

He nodded, but I could see his lips were thin and his eyes were serious again. "Let's shop then."

With "let's shop'" he meant _he_ was going to buy it for me despite my protests. He didn't listen to me and he was cheating too, using his vampire speed to grab his money and pass to the nearest salesman before I could even think of picking up my purse.

"Edward, stop spending money on me!" I pleaded, mortified. "I have money!"

He frowned, "I thought the pack had said you were short on money."

I sniffed, insulted "Because they were stupid. I have had a bank account since I was born. One of my sisters could turn metal into gold."

He raised his elegant eyebrows, "Impressive."

"So, as I was saying, there is no need to– "I stopped while he showed me a small marble sculpture of a mother holding a baby. It was so pretty and delicate. "This is so gorgeous!" I squealed, but I couldn't help myself. It was perfect.

"Do you think Esme would like it?" He asked, putting his hand in his pocket fast and paying for the piece.

"Of course she will," I said and I was stunned he could think of something so beautiful to give to his mother. I envied them; what they had. Maybe I spent too much time alone. "It's perfect."

Our young carriage boy picked up carefully the piece and took to the carriage, where another boy was taking care of our things.

And the day continued on this path, we bought leather gloves for Emmett, a pair of white shirts for Jasper, and the newest book on Anatomy for Carlisle. We spent almost two hours in the bookstore, just examining the books and he finished – against my wishes – buying the whole Shakespeare collection of novels and pieces for me.

"To replace the old ones." When I asked what he was doing "they are falling apart, Bella," he said sweetly, his honey like eyes shining sheepishly. I forgot why I was protesting in first place and finally gave in, completely defeated.

We also bought a lovely blood red silk fabric for Alice and a hand purse for Rosalie. I searched over my brain after a present I could give him. But what could I buy for a boy who had everything?

We had turned onto a street that I knew too well. It had changed a bit, but the store was still there. I fought against a smile and grabbed Edward's sleeve.

"Come with me." I said, dragging him with me and crossing the street. The bell on the door rang when we came in and the most different scents hit on us; roses, freesias, cinnamon, mint and many others that I couldn't identify.

The perfume store was small, with a golden light in it. Huge high shelves on each available wall were filled with tiny glasses with mysterious liquids and essences. And costumers. But a girl about my age recognized me immediately.

"Oh, Bella! How good to see you! I thought you were still in Italy," she approached us, her simple, but still elegant white dress made a soft, silky noise. Her pretty face was opened in a lovely warm smile and a glint of happiness in her big light brown eyes.

"Hi, Angie! Long time! I came back to London for a couple of days." I said, giving her a big hug and she smiled at Edward when she saw him, and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, hello." She said timidly, blushing a bit.

I chuckled and said, "Angela Webber, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my good friend, Angela."

Edward and Angela exchanged measures and I could see her curious gaze, but she didn't ask me with questions. Angela was one of the sweetest girls in this world and one of my oldest friends. I stayed with her and her family for a couple of years before I continue my journey to Italy. We chatted a bit and then she said.

"Mom will love to know you're here. She's upstairs. You know the way." She winked at me and nodded her head to Edward and went back to her husband, Ben, and the others costumers. He was much older than I remembered, in his fifties, maybe. He was human. But the light on Angela's face when she looked at him was the very same of thirty years ago.

"She's nice." Said Edward, smiling at me, while we climbed the stairs until the second story of the store.

"Yes, she is." I was happy for taking him here. I felt like I wanted to introduce him to these people, my people, my family. I wanted to show them my choice.

The second floor was the place where the perfumes were produced. The scent of violets and lavender filled the air. Huge glasses with tons of petals and water were boiling in a corner.

In the middle of the room, on a huge wooden table, crushing something with a hammer was what seemed to be a young woman. Her long, light brown hair was cascading in front of her face. When we stepped in, she immediately stopped what she was doing and looked up, directly to us. Her similarity with her daughter finished when you look her big green eyes. They were opaque, fixed on a spot, a small price to pay for a great gift. A big smile spread on her pretty face.

"Bella Swan?" she asked without moving an inch. She raised her hand and I reached it, holding it with both mine. Her hands were always cold.

"Hello, Arwene." I whispered, "How are you doing?"

"Fine as always. You brought someone, didn't you?" she moved her head in Edward's direction. He kept very still and cautious, like a male getting in a pack full of females, testing their reaction to his presence.

Arwene smirked at me.

"Just you, Bella Swan, to take so long to find a mate and come here with a vampire!" she laughed, wholehearted, "I don't know why I didn't do the same. And you, young man? Are you planning standing there for the rest of the day, like s statue?"

Edward laughed too and approached, holding the other hand of the witch, without hesitating. Most people seemed disturbed or preoccupied by holding Arwene's hands, maybe because she was blind or because she was a witch. Her strange power of detecting scents turned her, both unique and the queen of her tribe. This shied people off and also, isolated her from the rest of people, even her clan. She was the biggest secret behind her store.

"I'm sorry for my previous behavior, ma'am." He said amusement in his eyes, "I didn't know Bella had so many friends."

"Didn't you?" the blind witch frowned and sighed, "This girl is just like my Angela. She keeps all to herself, over thinking and worrying with no reason at all. Sit, both of you. "

Edward looked at me, his topaz eyes narrowed. "Tell me about it."

Arwene moved her head to me.

"I like him."

"Hey! Arwene!" I protested my face red.

"Oh, don't be boring, girl!" she said, dismissing me. "I have tons of stories about the time Bella worked on the store, if you have the time," she added, cheerfully.

"Really?" asked Edward, looking very interested, "That's something I'd like to hear."

"There is nothing to tell!" I said, desperate, my face bright red and quickly added, before she could start telling Edward some embarrassing story, "Arwene, I came here because I wanted you to try to copy Edward's essence and mine!"

He looked at me, completely surprised. He put his cold hand in mine and I whispered, "I wanted to carry something that reminded me of you with me."

It seemed for a second, he didn't know what to say. His golden eyes were full of some strange emotion, and then the most beautiful smile illuminated his angelic face. He just said.

"Where were you all this time, Bella?"

I grinned at him and turned to Arwene. "Can you do it?"

She frowned and smelled his hand. She didn't say anything; I could see she was working. Edward and I sat side by side on the bench near the table, while Arwene ran to the shelves and started grabbing a pile of glasses and put everything on the table. She called two other witches and they searched another glasses. They also brought me a bowl of soup and bread and glass of wine. The other two disappeared as fast as they came and Arwene started spilling the essences in a big glass, boiling others. Once in a while, she picked up Edward's hand and smelled, then pushed some of the glasses away. It was a fascinating process to watch. When she finally looked pleased, she put the caldron on the fireplace. I saw just two essences near her.

After a moment or two, Edward said.

"Could you copy Bella's as well?" he asked. Arwene cleaned her hands on her apron and said.

"Bella is easy. Freesia and strawberries…unusual and special. While this boils, I'll make a glass for you." Edward looked at her, genuinely impressed.

"Impressive. I didn't think witches could feel this kind of smell."

"For most humans, blood smell just salty and metallic," explained Arwene. "For me it's different. Each person is unique. So I believe my gift of detecting scent is closer to your own power of tracking people by their scents. Bella has a very floral one."

He turned to me, grinning. He seemed very pleased.

"I like her."

Arwene laughed and then made a quick movement with her hands. The glasses were closed and floated back to the shelves. She also picked up other two and started mixing. I decided telling her about my little trip to the north on the following day. As with Angela, she didn't interrupt me with questions. She kept her attention between the two caldrons. Instead of looking at me, she turned to Edward.

"What do you think of this?"

Edward thought for a second. "I don't like the idea, but I understand why she's doing. The reward seems to make up for the danger. At least, it's what she says. Of course, she's also stubborn like hell and there is no way of making her change her idea." He sighed. Arwene laughed. I blushed.

"Oh, you know her far too well, don't you?

"I'm working on it, ma'am," he said, politely, "I like to think that I do."

"But you are right, the reward is fantastic. However, you are taking too much risk, Bella, for something you are not sure. But I believe this is your idea of an adventure, right."

I took a sip of warm wine and shrugged. "To be honest, I'm mostly interested in proving a point than in the Book of Shadows. I don't want to lose for them."

Those words slipped from my mouth and I felt my face getting hot immediately. I turned to look at Edward and saw his face get stern and then the same emotion of before illuminated his golden eyes.

"That is utterly absurd, Bella," he muttered, taking my hands to his lips and he kissed, lightly, "You'll never lose me for them. It's unbearable you think you have to risk your life to prove something for me."

"But---"

"But I feel much too flattered to scold you," he interrupted me, putting a finger to my lips and brushing, gently. I felt goose bumps down my spine and they had nothing to do with cold. "But trust me when I say, if something happened, I won't forgive you for taking yourself away from me. So, do whatever you want, but come back to me. Winning or losing."

I felt so warm when he said that. I was so happy. I had this impression that he would be bored or even displeased with being here, but he was perfectly at ease, sitting here with two witches, laughing and chatting. I really liked him, very much, too much.

Ten minutes later, the liquids had reduced to a couple of cups of tea. Arwene carefully put the boiling liquids in two different tiny glasses and gave each one for Edward and me. Mine was a heart-faced glass and the liquid was transparent, like crystal. I held the chain and smelt the scent. It was his. Edward's scent.

"Amazing, Arwene. Thank you."

Edward's was drop like and the glass was dark blue. He had his eyes closed while he smelt the scent. When his eyes opened, he went to Arwene and held both of her hands.

"I think I'll never be able to thank you for this."

To my surprise, she blushed.

"You don't have to thank me, dear. Bella's friends are ours. I'm happy she found someone. She found her home. When she came here for the first time, she looked completely lost. I'm glad to see her smile again. So I am the one who has to say thank you."

When we finally left it was almost dark –twilight. The gray clouds were just getting darker and colder. It was strange to be in the real world after spending hours with Arwene and her mysterious glasses and essences. Edward laughed when I said that.

"So," I said, stretching to take his. "Happy Christmas, Edward."

He accepted my hand with his, a sexy crooked smile on his face. His eyes were fixed in mine. He was dazzling me. My heart started throbbing in anticipation.

A cold wind blew our coats and a bell rang above us. I looked up and saw the green lime filled with silver bells pending just above us. Without thinking, I commented.

"Certain plants can be lethal when we eat them." (N/A: I want to the one who will be able to guess where this sentence came from.)

He pulled me close to him and his sweet breath hit my face, his lips inches away from mine. "And a kiss can be even more lethal, if you want to."

Our lips crushed, quickly, but passionately. I didn't need a Christmas present. He was the present, the best one ever. We walked back home through the park slowly, enjoying the view of people skating on the icy lakes, or the carol of children near the huge Christmas tree. I was in a daze of happiness.

Too soon we arrived home. The lights inside were inviting and everything seemed so warm, but I didn't want to go back. I wanted to spend more time with Edward. He seemed to feel the same because he squeezed my hand, gently and said.

"It's better if we go in, Bella." And his eyes were unbearably gentle, "It's cold outside and you need to rest."

I nodded, unwilling and he chuckled. "Come on, they want to exchange presents."

The rest of the evening was very nice, despite the fact neither of us girls seemed to want to leave tomorrow. Edward never left my side, his arm around my waste. The others seemed to be in the same state of anxiety and lust.

"Jesus, can't you just forget that?" cried Emmett, irritated at some time, after I had dinner.

The three of us shot a him knowing glance and we shook hands. Jasper grumbled, frustrated.

"This is stupid."

Edward sighed and I caressed his face. We've been staring at each other for the past two minutes, his fingers tracing my face, brushing my lips, memorizing me like I was memorizing his.

"You look tired," he said. "It's better if you go get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day." His voice tremble a bit and he looked up. I pressed my lips on his jaw and I got up and said good night to the others.

He followed me to the door, like last night.

"Well, this is it." I said, trying to be brave. "Good night, Edward."

"Sleep well, Bella." He said, but neither of us moved I felt like crying. It was the same thing as saying goodbye. How come I agreed to something like that? How would I bare to be away from him for three days? I was so stupid!

Frustrated tears crossed my cheeks and he cupped my face, his eyes filled with ancient sadness, while his thumbs wiped them.

"Please, Bella, don't cry. I hate this much more than you. More than you can understand."

"This bet it's the stupidest thing I've ever done, Edward. I'm so sorry you have to see me like this. I must be looking awful, I'm so…"

He didn't let me finish, his lips covered mine and I lost track of my self-control. My feet left the wooden floor and I let out a sigh of happiness. My hands went to his hair, holding him to me. This kiss was different of the others. This was full of despair and fear.

We both pulled away and pushed inside the room. When I gasped for air, he moved his cold lips to my neck. The contrast of his skin with the heated room was delicious. I barely noticed when my coat fell in the floor. My legs were inches from the floor, so I decided used them to pull him closer, releasing the layers of fabric and wrapping them around his waist. It was amazing to have him close like this.

Edward let out a growl inside my mouth and he pulled away a few inches to look at me, the moonlight turned his golden eyes even lighter, shining with lust and something else, something pure that I couldn't define myself, but which filled me with happiness. It seemed strange to have such gorgeous creature looking at me with those eyes.

His messy bronze hair looked darker against his skin. He was the most beautiful thing in this world. But he looked as mesmerized as I was. His fingers brushed quickly, the points where the moonlight touched my skin, where the only signs of what I was could be seen.

Tattoos or drawing that seemed made by the thinnest pencil crossed my skin under moonlight. Drawing of tiny clovers linked by green loafs. It didn't cover all my skin.

"It's the symbol of my clan." I said, trying to explain and blushing. He didn't say anything, his fingers tracing the pattern with cold fire. My legs were trembling with desire and fear of what he thought of it. I started pulling away from him, but his arm pulled me closer and I felt the pressure of his arousal in my belly. I moaned.

"You are stunning." He muttered, "It's a shame you have to cover yourself like that, Bella."

I tried to formulate an answer to that but my mind went numb when he licked all the way from the swell of my breasts to my jaw. With the tip of his finger, he tore the corset off my dress until my waist. The cold air and his lips made them hard and sensitive, begging to be touched. My head fell back as he turned his attention to them, licking the patterns, sucking them. I grabbed the fabric that covered his shoulders, to keep my balance. My hips started rocking with his.

"Bella." He moaned in my neck as he mimicked my movements His hands climbed the way up to my thighs and squeezed, gently, the cheeks of my butt. He tore the rest of my dress, so I was naked around him, like climbing plant. I gasped, the grip on my hands tightened. I was blind with desire. All I could see was him and he was too covered for my taste, so I used my own powers to tear his clothes into tiny, little pieces. This time, he gasped and I shot him a smug smile before covering his lips with mine and push him to the bed. We laughed when we fell.

"Well." He said and a devious smile crossed his face as he wiped a lock of hair away from my face, so he had a better view of my breast. His other hand caressed my side. I sat up on top of him, my knees on each side of his waist, "If I didn't know you, I'd think you are taking advantage of me, Miss Swan."

I smiled at him. "I was about to say the same thing."

He had full view of my naked torso, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was too busy admiring his sculptural chest, my hands tracing his inhuman muscles I could admire his body all night. It was a shame _he_ had to cover himself.

Before I could even blink, he shifted our positions, so he was on top of me. My arms were wide open on the silken deep blue fabric of the feather duvet. But nothing was smoother then his touch along my forearm, until the iron grip around my wrists. He didn't hurt me, but I couldn't move. I knew what he was going to do.

"Edward, please." I whispered. The heat inside of me was unbearable. All my body ached for him, but he tortured me by spreading butterfly kisses on my neck and chest, down my torso. He nipped, very gently, the thin skin of my nipples. My back rose and a moan slipped from my lips. He continued to explore my body. He released his grip from my wrist and I grabbed the duvet. He opened my thighs and inhaled the scent.

He was inches from me; I could almost feel him. I closed my eyes in expectation.

Then nothing.

Confused, I blinked my eyes open and he wasn't there. He wasn't in the room. I sat up and looked around, as if he was about to pop up from behind some shelf or armchair.

"Edward?" I mumbled, pathetically. Did I do something wrong? Was I weird… there? Incapable of formulating a coherent thought, I covered myself with the duvet. I layed in the bed and hid myself under the duvet. I was never going to leave here. I'll dig a hole and burry myself. Oh, my God. Can this get any more embarrassing? Maybe I could sneak out of the room…I always wanted to visit the India. People say it's a gorgeous place. That's it.

The duvet was pushed away from me and a pair of arms wrapped around me pulled me, so I was sitting on his lap.

"Edward, where were---" I said, furious, embarrassed.

He chuckled and his cold breath sent goose bumps on my neck.

"It occurred me that I didn't give you your Christmas present?"

I turned to look at him and he was with the most angelical expression.

"You left me here like that because of---"

His tongue entered my mouth, icy cold. My whole body shivered. My back was pressed against his chest. His arousal pressed against by butt. When he pulled away, I muttered.

"You don't play fair." I accused him, breathlessly.

"The present?" he asked, handing me a small box covered in velvet. I opened my mouth to protest and he added. "It's a hand me down. I inherited this."

I nodded, feeling his hands on my body again. It was difficult to concentrate. When I finally opened the box, his finger entered me, caressing me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"So, do you like it?" I stared at the tiny diamond pendent in the shape of a heart.

"Yes," I purred, "It's beautiful." I moaned, "Like you."

"And it's yours," He whispered in my ear. "My heart and the pendent. Don't forget that."

I leaned against him and closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of his finger in my core. Expertly, he locked the pendent on the thin necklace around my neck, side by side with the glass that contained his perfume. He kissed the way from my shoulder to my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance, fire and ice. We moaned inside each other's mouth. His hand lifted and with a powerful thrust, he entered me.

I gasped and my hands grabbed his shoulders as we moved together, my nails drawing patterns in his strong forearms. The grip in my hips was almost painful. But I felt wonderfully completed. I never realized how empty I was.

"Edward, please," I moaned, desperate. He attended by rocking his hips harder. I followed him and lost my balance. We fell on the mattress, still connected, still moving. I grabbed the headboard for support and Edward lifted me up a bit, so he could go deeper. The other hand cupped my breast. I felt like a lava river was dragging me. Everything seemed incandescent, including the headboard. When we reached the climax together, we heard an explosion noise, from very, very far away. I really couldn't tell.

______________________________________________________________________

N/A: So, are we still friends? Reviews, please!


End file.
